hometownstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Events/@comment-109.150.162.128-20150914164138
Missing Memory Starting Location - Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Steve, Aisha. Steve has lost his 'memory' and you have to help him find it. You have to run around and find the green item he has lost and bring it to him. There are a number of items and you have to find the right one. Aisha turns up after you have found it. Missing Memory 2 Starting Location - Shop Time - Morning Participants - Aisha Requirments - You have to visit Aisha the day after you find the wallet for Steve. Pochica reminds you to go talk to Aisha about Steves wallet, you go to visit her at her house. Police Chief 2 Starting Location - Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Clarissa Clarissa has found a photo during her patrol and brings it to you so you can sell it. Family Photo Starting Location - Shop Participants - Rachael, Dexter, Shinji and Midori. Time - During Shop Hours Requirments - Have the photo Clarissa gave you for sale in the shop. Racheal and Dexter will both comment the photo looks like Shinji before leaving the shop. Midori comes in looking for an item she's lost which turns out to be the photo. You give it back to her and she leaves. Shinji turns up saying people saw a photo that looked like him. You tell him it was Midoris and he chases after her. After their talk you take a walk with Midori. Fixing the Mural Location - Outside Shop Time - Morning Requirments - Have a mural fragment in your possesion. Participants - Shinji Shinji stops you outside the shop noticing you have a mural fragment. He asks you to go to the shrine with him as he'd like to meet the Harvest God. He fixes the mural but cannot see the Harvest God even though he's there. Note - I found this first fragment inside the shrine early on in the game. Fixing the Mural 2 ''' Location - Inside Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Shinji Shinji buys some milk then asks you to go to the shrine with him. He talks about the Harvest God some more before getting a stomachache from the milk and having to go home. '''Harvest Goddess Mural Location - Shrine Time - Any Time Participants - Shinji, Helena. Requirments - Have another mural piece. (I found my second piece in the item spawn spot on the hill that has a path leading to the large boulder). You go to the shrine and use the mural piece to fix the mural of the Harvest Goddess. You end up visiting Shinji and then Helena. Harvest Goddess Mural 2 Starting Location - Outside Shop Time - Morning Participants - Shinji, Helena. Rurmours that Helena is the Harvest Goddess are going around you go to the town square to see what is going on. Shinji and Helena have a talk. Clothes for Mika Location - Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Sunny Requirments - Have the Shiny Fabric for sale in your shop. Sunny comes in and buys the Shiny Fabric saying it's perfect for Mika. Note - You can buy the Shiny Fabric from the 2pm Merchant. Clothes for Mika 2 Location - Sunnys shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Sunny, Mika. Sunny talks about holding a fashion show in the town square after finishing the clothes for Mika. Clothes for Mika 3 Location - Town Square Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Harvey, Jack, Shinji, Mika and Sunny. A group has gathered to see the fashion show with the clothes Sunny made for Mika. Make-Up for Mika Location - Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Mika Mika asks you to stock make-up in your shop. Note - You can buy make-up items from the 2pm Merchant. Mika will buy an item of make-up every day when she visits your shop. Respect For Nature Location - Forest Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Jack, Forest Spirit. Jack takes you to the large old tree and talks about cutting it down. The Forest Spirit appears and demands to know why he feels like he has the right to take away the life of the trees. Respect for Nature 2 Location - Shop Time - During Shop Hours Participants - Jack, Peter. Peter says Jack has been feeling down so you go to check up on him at his house. He's having a hard time cutting wood and goes to the big old tree to talk to the Forest Spirit. She asks for a Harvest Seedling.